People Help The People
by carolinastw
Summary: Bella e Edward se conhecem em um projeto social. Ela sempre foi solidária; já Edward, é indiferente a tudo e todos. Curiosa, ela se interessa pela história dele. O que será que Edward esconde? Essa o/s faz parte do projeto de "One Shot Oculta" e a minha o/s é dedicada à Mrs. Galahad.


Essa One Shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. E vocês podem encontra as outras fics participantes no perfil: fanfiction . net(/)~oneshotoculta

_Bem, eu não conheço a minha amiga oculta mas espero ter alcançado as expectativas dela. Eu não curtia as bandas que ela escolheu mas aprendi a gostar._

_Edward, Bella e Cia. são da tia Steph. A personalidade de cada um deles é minha._

_Espero que gostem. Xx_

. . . . . .

Mais um novo dia começa. Eu estou tão ansiosa que nem consegui dormir essa noite.

Há meses que eu venho aguardando por esse momento tão especial em minha vida e, com certeza, na vida de milhares de crianças e adolescentes.

Finalmente conseguirei realizar o sonho que eu tive com apenas 7 anos de idade: **ajudar crianças sem pai e mãe.**

Desde então, eu venho juntando cada centavo possível para que meu plano desse certo. Algo deveria ser feito para ajudar os órfãos.

A família do meu pai é muito rica. Toda ela é fazendeira e sempre tiveram muito dinheiro devido a todo o petróleo encontrado em suas terras no Texas. Mesmo com todo o dinheiro, fomos todos criados humildemente e aprendendo a usar o nosso dinheiro da maneira correta.

Meus primos e melhores amigos, Alice e Emmett, entraram comigo nessa jogada. Assim que conversei com a minha mãe sobre essa minha primeira meta de vida, corri para o meu quarto e liguei para Alice. Ela simplesmente amou a ideia.

Alice sempre foi apaixonada por roupas e maquiagem. Desde pequena já sabia costurar e criava roupas para suas bonecas. Logo, começou a criar roupas para nós duas. Sempre estava com uma revista em mãos lendo sobre o assunto. Não é a toa que estuda moda e, com parte do dinheiro, criou sua própria grife. Com 18 anos ela fundou a "Alice Swan". Todos ficaram chocados, mas felizes. Alice sempre foi muito madura e muito criativa. Era óbvio que algo realmente bom aconteceria em algum momento de sua vida.

Emmett é o brincalhão. Muito amoroso e amigável, esteve sempre cercado de pessoas. Por onde passa, deixa todos rindo de suas palhaçadas e das piadas que conta. Sempre foi fascinado pelo mundo dos negócios. Desde pequeno já se metia nos assuntos financeiros da família. Vivia no escritório do pai. Era praticamente a sua segunda casa. Sendo assim, foi para o lado administrativo. Ele sempre teve um jeito único de resolver as coisas. Tudo sempre dá certo quando se tem Emmett Swan no meio.

Bem. Eu cresci, terminei o High School e estudei Marketing. Quando eu tive essa ideia há anos atrás, eu percebi que o máximo que eu desse de mim, eu já estaria fazendo algo para mudar a vida de algumas pessoas. Eu nasci para ajudar quem precisa e é isso que eu sempre quis fazer.

A ideia principal era simplesmente ajudar. Doar dinheiro. Doar roupas, brinquedos e alimentos. Doar alegria. A família Swan tem ajudado vários orfanatos do estado, mas eu sempre quis ir além.

E hoje esse sonho simplesmente começa a virar realidade.

Alice entrou com a parte das roupas, Emmett na parte administrativa e eu, fiquei na divulgação do projeto.

Nós três nos mudamos para Los Angeles há quase 3 meses, onde o próximo projeto aconteceria. Ajudaríamos crianças e adolescentes com roupas e melhores condições de estudos no Angel's Home. O orfanato é bem grande e agrega cerca de 200 crianças e adolescentes. Alice investiu em roupas de sua marca e de lojas de departamento e eu consegui a ajuda de uma grande atriz Hollywoodiana na divulgação do projeto, a Rosalie Hale. Rose virou uma grande amiga minha e de Alice, realmente disposta a ajudar. Assim que ela colocou os olhos em Emmett, foi amor à primeira vista. Rosalie é determinada e confia bastante no seu taco. Ela é bem esperta e brincalhona, assim como Emmett. Deve ser por isso que se deram tão bem logo de cara. Eles estão há 2 meses juntos, mas parecem um casal de velhinhos que estão casados há 50 anos. Ha! Amo esses dois juntos.

Mas há 1 semana, algumas coisas mudaram. Emmett nos avisou que teríamos um voluntário de última hora no projeto. Ele estaria prestando serviço comunitário. O homem é acusado de atropelar uma pessoa. Graças a Deus a pessoa está viva e bem, mas o que realmente me assustou foi escutar meu primo dizer que conversou com a mãe do sujeito e a mesma disse que seu filho sempre foi frio e não mostrava arrependimento em certos atos absurdos que cometia. Pelo visto, o atropelamento é um deles. Seu nome é Edward Cullen. Ele trabalha na multinacional de seus pais, mas estará passando suas tardes conosco durante os três meses que estaremos trabalhando no orfanato.

É o nosso primeiro projeto fora de casa e não podemos fracassar. Espero que ele realmente nos ajude como voluntariado.

_x_

São 6 da manhã e eu estou saindo de casa, em direção à casa de Alice. Ela tem a roupa que vou usar na abertura do projeto mais tarde. Sem contar que ela é a minha maquiadora profissional.

Ao chegar, percebo o carro de Rose estacionado no meio fio. Paro o meu logo atrás, caminho até a porta e entro sem bater.

Ouço vozes vindas do quarto que Alice chama de "Quarto da transformação." Realmente, não tem como você entrar e sair de lá a mesma pessoa.

"Vejo que alguém se rendeu aos truques de Alice Swan!" digo enquanto fecho a porta.

"Hey, Bells!" Alice e Rose disseram em uníssono.

"Por que chegou tão cedo? Você não é uma pessoa que costuma estar de pé a essa hora," minha prima disse com uma cara de desconfiada.

"Você sabe, isso sempre acontece antes de algum projeto. Eu nunca consigo dormir a noite toda," digo dando de ombros.

"Apenas confirmando o que eu já suspeitava," ela disse com um sorriso reconfortante estampado no rosto. "Pois bem, vamos ao trabalho! Bella, Rose estava me contando que sabe fazer penteados. Como você disse que gostaria de uma trança para hoje, então deixarei essa parte com ela. Tudo bem?"

"É claro que está tudo bem! Obrigada, Rose!" eu disse com o meu sorriso mais sincero.

"É um prazer, prima," ela disse dando a risada mais maléfica que alguém já teve nesse universo. Isso era uma das coisas que eu gostava nela. Seu senso de humor e o seu amor á Emmett.

"Então, onde está a minha roupa?"

"DENTRO DO CLOSET!" O entusiasmo de Alice é tão contagiante.

"Alice! Assim eu fico surda com apenas 22 anos. Não precisa gritar." digo com uma risada.

"Desculpa, Bells, mas você sabe melhor do que ninguém como eu fico ansiosa, nervosa, feliz e tudo o mais com esses projetos!" ela estava praticamente pulando.

"Perdoada, cara Alice Swan!" eu brinco, fazendo reverência. "Vou dar uma conferida na customização da minha blusa. Por que você não vai adiantando o cabelo e a maquiagem de Rose?"

"Oh, você vai simplesmente AMAR a blusa, Bells! Deixei totalmente a sua cara e do jeitinho que você pediu."

"Realmente, Bella. Alice se superou dessa vez. Mesmo sendo uma blusa tão simples, ela conseguiu fazer uma obra de arte." Rose é tão mais bajuladora de Alice do que eu.

"Tá legal. Já volto. Vou ver a grande 'obra de arte' de Ali." E com isso, as deixo sozinha e entro na segunda porta a direita do quarto.

Ao abrir a porta, lá estava ela: a blusa mais linda que eu já vi. Faço uma nota mental para comprar algo bem interessante para minha prima depois. O trabalho dela é fantástico. Não há por que duvidar de Alice Swan.

_x_

2 horas depois, com todas muito bem maquiadas e arrumadas, nós seguimos para o Angel's Home. Ao chegarmos, encontro Angela, a administradora do orfanato.

"Bella, pela milésima vez, muito obrigada por tudo o que tem feito por nós!" Ela nunca cansa de agradecer.

"Bobagem, Ang. É meu dever ajudar todas essas pessoas," digo com um sorriso e uma animação absurda.

"Ah, o homem que entrou de última hora para voluntariar, devido ao serviço comunitário que estará prestando, já chegou. Talvez você gostaria de falar algo com ele. Ele se encontra na ala das crianças."

"Obrigada, Ang. Te vejo daqui a pouco."

Ao chegar à ala das crianças, me deparei com um homem sentado no canto da sala. As crianças, ao perceberem minha presença, correram gritando "Tia Bella!" com toda a força que tinham. E então o homem se virou e a pessoa mais linda que já vi em todos os meus 23 anos de vida estava a apenas 5 metros de distância. Ele se levantou, como se estivesse nervoso pela minha presença, e olhou em minha direção. Ele é alto e esguio, branco, mas um pouco corado devido ao calor californiano. Tem olhos claros e o cabelo mais perfeito que existe. É meio loiro, mas também tem mechas acobreadas em seu cabelo; não se sabe ao certo a cor predominante, mas seus olhos... Ah, seus olhos. São do verde mais intenso. Pareciam esmeraldas.

"Crianças, eu já volto, okay? Tia Bella tem que resolver algumas coisinhas." E com isso, fui em sua direção.

"Olá... Edward, certo?" Por que eu estou tão nervosa?

"Oi. Sim. É Edward. Edward Cullen." Ele disse com a cara mais séria do mundo.

"Meu nome é Isabella, sou uma das fundadoras do projeto. Sei como você veio parar aqui e realmente espero que você possa nos ajudar a mudar a vida dessas crianças."

Ele não disse nada. Acho que teríamos um problema daqui pra frente.

"Então, Edward, você ficará na ala das crianças. Elas são bem calmas e divertidas. Espero que vocês se deem bem."

"Eu só quero que isso termine logo e eu possa voltar para a minha vida normalmente."

Whoa! Mas o que foi toda essa agressividade? Eu esperava que ele pelo menos fosse se esforçar para que ambos os lados saíssem ganhando, mas agora eu tenho as minhas dúvidas.

"Okay, Edward, mas não é desse jeito que as coisas acontecem aqui. Nós trabalhamos duro para dar um futuro melhor para essas crianças e esses adolescentes. E temos um nome a zelar."

"Um nome a zelar? Então é apenas pela fama e pelo dinheiro ganho que vocês insistem no projeto, Isabella?" Ele disse com um sorriso debochado no rosto. Apenas pela fama e pelo dinheiro? Como ele ousa falar algo do gênero sobre o projeto?

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu disse no sentido de querer prolongar o projeto."

Ele me olhou com aquele verde intenso de seus olhos e eu corei. É raro fazer com que eu fique corada. O que ele está fazendo comigo?

"Certo. Então eu ajudo vocês e vocês me ajudam. Eu só quero sair daqui. E me colocaram logo na ala dessas pestes."

Respirando fundo, eu disse "Edward... eu preciso ir. Espero que você faça direito o seu trabalho. Nos vemos mais tarde." Virei as costas e corri para o banheiro.

Eu não entendi nada. Nunca me senti tão atraída assim por alguém em toda a minha vida. Mas por que logo ele? Ele parece ser tão problemático que eu já me sinto cansada só de pensar na conversa que tivemos. Como não gostar das crianças? Ele precisa apenas ajudá-las nos deveres e monitorá-las. É a coisa mais simples que poderíamos colocá-lo para fazer no Orfanato e ele já está dificultando as coisas.

Respire Isabella.

Você já está há 4 anos nesse projeto. Não é agora que alguém, do nada, irá estragar seus planos.

Fui para o pátio principal onde ocorreria a abertura do projeto no Angel's Home. Todas as crianças e os adolescentes usavam suas respectivas blusas especialmente para o dia de hoje. Todos estavam tão felizes. Eu apresentei os mais antigos a alguns dos nossos colaboradores e eles ficaram encantados. Como não amar essas crianças? Nunca entendi o porquê de alguns pais simplesmente não terem o desejo de ficar com seus filhos após o nascimento. 9 meses carregando um bebê dentro de si e não cresce junto o amor incondicional por ele? Triste, mas é a realidade da maioria dessas crianças.

Isso me faz lembrar Edward. Por que ele não gosta de crianças? Ele as chama de pestes. Será que tem algo a ver com o seu passado?

Ang me disse que o atropelamento já era a terceira besteira que ele havia cometido. As duas primeiras foram por drogas e uma briga em um bar. Todas as três foram apenas advertências, porém mais uma e ele seria preso. Ela também me contou que ele tem um irmão, que é 3 anos mais novo, e que seus pais são donos de uma multinacional. Com as poucas informações que eu tinha, eu teria que correr atrás para saber o porquê de toda essa agressividade.

Logo Alice me tirou dos meus pensamentos. "Bella, está na hora," ela disse ao passar por mim em direção ao pequeno palco montado para a abertura.

Eu me preocuparia com Edward depois.

_x_

Os discursos de abertura foram espetaculares e as propostas para o Orfanato são promissoras. Achei que não conseguiria me concentrar na hora do meu discurso. Edward não parava de me olhar e aquele sorrisinho debochado de mais cedo brincava em seu rosto. Ele estava me provocando.

Após descer do palco, Rose e Ali vieram me parabenizar pelo discurso. Elas disseram que haviam visto Edward e perceberam que ele não parava de olhar para mim.

"Bella, ele é tão lindo! Não tirava os olhos de você," Alice disse puxando Rose e eu para um canto mais reservado. "E parece estar super na sua."

"Alice, todos estavam prestando atenção em mim. E, além disso, a gente mal se conhece. Se troquei duas palavras com ele mais cedo, foi muita coisa," eu disse lembrando a nossa conversa de horas atrás.

"Bella, até quando você desceu do palco ele continuou te olhando. Ele realmente parece interessado em você," Rose disse. Corei.

"BELLA, VOCÊ ESTÁ CORANDO!" Alice gritou.

"Alice, fale mais baixo, por favor. Você sabe que eu coro por qualquer besteira," eu disse corando mais ainda.

"Não por um homem estar te olhando. Isso nunca aconteceu. Oh, meu Deus! E é simplesmente impossível você não ter achado Edward – é esse o nome dele, né? – lindo."

"Ele é lindo, não tenho por que negar. E, sim, o nome dele é Edward, mas ele é problemático. É sobre ele que eu queria falar mais cedo com você," eu disse olhando para as minhas mãos. "Mas podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde. E, Rose, você participa, okay? Preciso da sua opinião."

Rose disse sorrindo "Abraço coletivo, por favor! Obrigada por me deixarem entrar na vida de vocês."

"Tá, Rose. Sem toda essa melação ou vou acabar chorando e não quero estragar minha maquiagem," Alice disse toda sorridente e com os olhos marejados.

Começamos a rir e Emmett apareceu "Por que o motivo de toda essa risada?" ele disse abraçando Rosalie pela cintura e dando um beijo em seus fios loiros.

"Coisas de menina. Enfim, devem estar procurando a gente. Vamos que ainda temos uma festa para agitar!" Alice disse dando pulinhos de alegria.

_x_

Na segunda-feira, retornei ao orfanato. Edward já estava lá fazendo o seu trabalho. Eu fiquei o observando por uns instantes e, tomando coragem, fui em sua direção.

"Olá, Edward. Tudo certo com o trabalho?"

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo. Eu corei. Ele riu. "Melhor agora que você está aqui."

O que ele quis dizer com isso? Ele só estava piorando a minha situação.

"Enfim, espero que as crianças não estejam te dando muito trabalho."

"Elas são uns 'anjinhos'!" ele disse num tom debochado.

"Por que você não gosta de crianças?" e quando eu percebi a pergunta já tinha saído. Eu e a porcaria do filtro que falta entre meu cérebro e minha boca...

"Isabella..." ele disse se aproximando. Ele estava a apenas centímetros de mim e eu sentia uma vontade absurda de tocá-lo.

"Me chame de Bella." eu disse. Minha voz ficando mais baixa e apressada.

"Bella... as crianças são apenas parte do pacote." Pacote?

"Que pacote?" O que ele quis dizer com isso?

"Do que eu sou," ele disse e continuou a me encarar pelo que pareceram minutos – mas foram apenas segundos – porque me perdi naquele par de esmeraldas. "Se não se importa, Bella" – ele disse meu nome sorrindo torto – "preciso voltar ao serviço." E foi embora, me deixando perdida em meus pensamentos.

O que as crianças têm a ver com isso tudo – com o que ele é? _Quem_ ele é?

Percebi que só sabia coisas superficiais sobre Edward e não quem ele era realmente.

_x_

Os dias foram se passando e a cada encontro que eu tinha com Edward, nós terminávamos discutindo. Até que um dia ele veio a minha procura após o término do expediente, o que me fez estranhar tal atitude, já que ele parecia me evitar sempre após nossas brigas diárias.

Eu estava na sala da direção com Ali, Rose e Ang, quando ele bateu na porta, "Com licença. Isabella, posso falar com você por um instante?" Ele parecia nervoso. Era estranho vê-lo daquele jeito porque ele sempre parecia tão confiante toda vez que nos 'falávamos', mas deveria ser por causa da presença das meninas.

"Claro, Edward. Já volto, meninas," eu disse e Alice me lançou aquele olhar e aquele sorriso que gritam "Oh, ele está tão na sua" e Rose e Ang simplesmente sorriram com cara de afetadas pela beleza do homem que estava me aguardando. Revirei os olhos para as três e saí da sala.

O que ele quer comigo?

"Oi" eu disse olhando para as minhas mãos enquanto eu esperava que ele dissesse o que queria comigo. Eu não conseguia encará-lo.

"Bella, eu..." ele começou a falar mas parou quando percebeu que eu não tinha levantado o rosto para olhá-lo.

"Isabella?" ele me chamou e puxou meu rosto para cima com sua mão esquerda e seu toque me fez sentir um leve tremor por todo o meu corpo. Sua mão direita veio de encontro ao meu cabelo, colocando uma mecha atrás da minha orelha. Eu não consegui resistir por mais tempo e o olhei. Ele parecia confuso, como se estivesse tentando entender por que eu parecia tão tímida e quieta.

Vendo que eu não disse nada, ele continuou "Eu estive pensando e gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento mais cedo. Na verdade, eu gostaria de me desculpar por todas as discussões que tivemos," ele disse com cara de arrependido. "Você faz com que eu sinta coisas que eu nunca pensei ser capaz de sentir, Bella, e eu estou cansado de esconder isso de você, de mim mesmo." Ele abaixou a cabeça como se estivesse com medo. Medo de não ser correspondido.

Respirei fundo e, tentando expressar tudo o que eu estava sentindo, disse "O sentimento é mútuo, Edward."

Ele me olhos com um sorriso sem graça no rosto. "Sério, Bella?"

"Sim, Edward. É sério." Seus olhos brilhavam e eu me senti mais aliviada depois de saber que ele se sentia da mesma maneira que eu.

Nós ficamos nos olhando por alguns minutos, tentando absorver o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ele foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio. "É sexta-feira e já terminou o expediente... Eu estive pensando em te perguntar se você quer sair para tomar um drink comigo," ele parecia nervoso. "Bem, não iríamos sozinhos. Meu irmão também vai, então você pode chamar as meninas e o Emmett, também." Hmm. Então eu conheceria seu irmão. De repente eu saberia mais sobre seu passado.

"Claro, claro. Vou falar com eles," eu disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"Ok. Vou esperar vocês lá fora," ele deu um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. "Nossa, Bella..." disse chegando mais perto de mim, como se estivesse pedindo permissão para me tocar. Eu não resisti e me joguei em seus braços. "É maravilhoso saber que você se sente da mesma maneira que eu." Encostei minha cabeça em seu peito e senti seu coração bater, tão frenético quanto o meu.

Ele beijou meu cabelo e um arrepio correu por todo o meu corpo. "Vá falar com eles. Encontro com você daqui a pouco," ele disse se afastando enquanto segurava as minhas mãos nas suas.

Assenti com uma risadinha e fui falar com eles. Chegando à sala, as meninas pararam de falar e me encararam.

Eu corei.

Alice foi a primeira a falar "Desembucha, Bells!"

"Ele só veio se desculpar pela discussão que tivemos mais cedo" eu disse meio envergonhada enquanto olhava para os meus pés.

"Bella, está na cara que não foi só isso. O que mais ele te disse?" Rose indagou.

"Ele..." eu pensei melhor, foi um momento tão nosso que eu não estragaria contando para as meninas. Não agora. "Ele perguntou se eu não gostaria de sair pra beber algo. Ele disse que eu poderia chamar vocês, já que o irmão dele encontraria com a gente lá. O que vocês acham?" Elas não perceberam meu nervosismo. Foi mais fácil do que eu pensei.

"Convite aceito." Ali disse dando de ombros.

"É. Por mim tudo bem. Vou falar com Emmett." Rose disse se retirando da sala.

"Não vai dar para mim. Tenho que encontrar com o Ben. Completamos 4 anos de namoro hoje" ela disse com um sorriso todo apaixonado no rosto.

"Aw, Ang! Parabéns para vocês!" Minha prima disse indo abraçá-la.

"Parabéns, Ang! Felicidades para vocês dois!" Eu disse abraçando tanto ela quanto Alice.

_Será que eu chegaria a esse tanto de tempo junto a Edward?_

Nossa! Tudo bem que eu estava interessada nele, mas ele acabou de se 'declarar'. Ainda é muito cedo para pensar em algo desse gênero.

_Calma, Swan. Você não quer assustá-lo logo agora que o quer por perto._

_Não mesmo._

. . . . . .

Ao chegarmos lá em baixo, encontramos Edward ao telefone. "Já estou indo... Eles acabaram de descer" ele disse sorrindo para mim. Eu corei. "Ok." Ele desligou e me encarou. "Prontos?" ele perguntou, não desviando os olhos de mim. Tudo ficou quente de repente.

"Sim" eu disse o olhando da mesma maneira.

"Bella" Ali me chamou. "Por que você não vai com Edward? Eu preciso passar na farmácia antes. Encontro com vocês lá" ela disse com um sorriso perverso no rosto. Era óbvio que ela não iria à farmácia alguma.

"Aliás" eu disse virando-me para Edward "onde nós estamos indo?"

"Ao pub de um amigo meu. O Cali. Conhecem?"

Rosalie respondeu "Claro. É bem no centro de Los Angeles."

"Certo. Então nos encontramos lá" ele disse encerrando o assunto. Olhando para mim com seus intensos olhos verde, ele perguntou "Vamos, Isabella?" e eu quase derreti.

Assenti e o segui para o estacionamento.

Chegamos ao seu carro e ele abriu a porta do lado do passageiro para mim, um verdadeiro ato de cavalheirismo. Ele parecia estar se esforçando para me agradar e, se era uma meta, ela estava sendo alcançada.

O caminho para o pub foi feito em um silêncio confortável. Nenhum de nós fez esforço algum para puxar uma conversa. Sabíamos que teríamos tempo suficiente para fazer isso no pub.

. . . . . .

O pub estava cheio, o que era comum para uma noite de sexta-feira. Arranjamos uma mesa no canto do bar e estávamos todos na segunda rodada de cerveja.

Jasper já nos aguardava quando chegamos. Ele é muito bonito – loiro e tem olhos azuis – e é bastante simpático. Nós tivemos uma breve conversa e pelo olhar que Edward me deu, ele não estava gostando nada disso. Para a minha alegria, Alice chegou e Edward pareceu se acalmar assim que viu a troca de olhares intensa entre ela e Jasper.

Mesmo mais calmo, ele parecia distante, distraído. O que será que eu tinha feito de errado? Logo quando parecíamos estar nos entendendo, por que ele estava agindo assim?

Minha cerveja havia acabado e eu decidi pegar uma bebida diferente. Avisei a Alice, que estava conversando com Jasper, que eu iria pegar algo para beber. Quando estava indo em direção ao balcão, Edward agarrou meu braço.

"Aonde você vai?" ele perguntou olhando dentro dos meus olhos. Por que ele tinha que ser tão complicado?

"Vou ao balcão pegar uma bebida" eu disse com um dar de ombros.

"Eu vou com você" ele disse gesticulando para que eu fosse em frente.

Chegando ao balcão, pedi um 'Sex On The Beach' e sentei em um dos bancos espalhados ao redor dele. Edward se sentou em outro, ao meu lado. Assim que minha bebida chegou, ele disse "Você é linda, Isabella." Fato dizer que eu corei, né? "E fica ainda mais linda quando cora" ele completou. Corei todos os tons de vermelho possíveis.

Resolvi tomar um gole da minha bebida. Edward era tão frustrante. Uma hora ele se afastava, me evitava; no minuto seguinte ele já está perto demais, dizendo todas as palavras certas.

Ele perguntou "O que houve, Isabella?" Sua testa franzida em confusão. Oh, Edward, a confusa sou eu.

"Você" eu disse o encarando. "Uma hora você me evita e logo depois você é todo gentil comigo. Não entendo." Minha voz falhando no final.

Ele parecia surpreso. Acho que ele não esperava que eu fosse tão direta, mas isso estava acabando comigo.

Levantei, largando meu copo no balcão e avancei em sua direção. Coloquei minhas mãos em suas pernas e disse "Por que, Edward?" Abaixando a minha voz e chegando um pouco mais perto, eu perguntei "Eu fiz algo que você não tenha gostado?" Desviei o olhar.

"Não, Bella" ele disse puxando meu queixo. "É claro que não. Você é... perfeita." E ele deu aquele sorriso de tirar o fôlego, o meu preferido. "Eu ainda não consigo acreditar em como você pode se sentir da mesma maneira que eu."

Eu franzi a minha testa. O que ele estava querendo dizer?

"Como assim você não consegue acreditar? Eu gosto de você, Edward. Simples assim." Eu peguei suas mãos e as apertei, esperando assegurá-lo do que eu estava dizendo.

Ele me puxou para seus braços e meu rosto estava em seu pescoço. Seu cheiro era inebriante. Cheiro de perfume masculino e ele. Edward.

"Ah, Bella. Eu também. Eu gosto tanto de você" ele disse beijando meu cabelo. "Seu cheiro é maravilhoso" ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Um arrepio percorreu por todo o meu corpo.

Se afastando, ele pegou uma de minhas mãos e me guiou de volta à mesa. Alice e Jasper estavam entretidos demais um com o outro e Rose e Emmett estavam praticamente se comendo no canto do bar.

Nós começamos a conversar sobre o que fazíamos e eu contei desde o início sobre o objetivo do projeto. Seus olhos brilhavam a cada palavra pronunciada. Por puro hábito olhei para o meu relógio e vi que já havia passado de meia-noite.

"Já tá tarde e eu preciso resolver coisas do orfanato de manhã. Tenho que ir."

"Eu te levo em casa. Acho que Alice não quer ser interrompida agora" ele disse olhando para o mais novo casal. Ali e Jasper estavam se beijando no canto do bar. Realmente eu não os interromperia.

Rose e Emmett estavam de volta, então eu os avisei que estava indo para casa e que Edward me levaria. Rosalie me lançou aquele olhar que dizia "se cuida" mas na verdade era "use camisinha." Eu corei e revirei os olhos. Ela riu, me deu um beijo na bochecha e disse que nos veríamos de manhã.

Voltei-me para Edward e ele me pegou pela mão, me levando para o estacionamento. Eu disse onde morava e ele ficou impressionado ao ver que morávamos perto um do outro. A conversa fluiu normalmente e quando percebi, ele já estava parando em frente a minha casa.

"Chegamos" ele disse desligando o carro e sorrindo para mim.

Eu o olhei e sorri de volta. Ele saiu e abriu a porta do passageiro para que eu saísse, mais uma vez se mostrando um cavalheiro.

Fomos caminhando até a minha porta em um silêncio confortável. Eu não queria que a noite acabasse. Olhando para Edward eu o agradeci pelo convite e pela noite.

"Bobeira, Bella. Eu é que agradeço por você ter aceitado" ele murmurou segurando uma de minhas mãos.

E lá estava ela, a corrente elétrica que sempre me assalta. Seja um olhar, um toque ou simplesmente desse homem. Fechei meus olhos, absorvendo o calor que emanava dele em cada célula do meu corpo.

"Você também sente isso né?" ele me perguntou, sua voz rouca.

Eu assenti e abri meus olhos.

Ele sorriu e depois de um tempo disse "Eu vinha tentando adiar isso, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil." Ele passou as costas de sua mão em meu rosto e eu soube naquele momento que eu estava perdida e encontrada nele, tudo ao mesmo tempo. "Eu quero tanto te beijar, Isabella" ele sussurrou, seu tom de voz angustiado, mostrando que ele já não aguentava mais a espera.

"Então me beije" eu disse olhando no fundo de seus olhos verdes como esmeralda, desejo irradiando deles.

No momento seguinte seus lábios estavam nos meus, quentes e macios. Sua língua forçando entrada em minha boca e eu me rendi, porque já não aguentava mais a espera também. Nossas línguas se chocaram e suas mãos vieram para os meus quadris; as minhas, em seu cabelo, nós dois aprofundando o beijo. E eu senti toda a tensão de nossas discussões se dissipando.

Paramos o beijo, os dois precisando de ar. Sem fôlego. É assim que ele me deixa na maior parte do tempo.

Encostando sua testa na minha, ele me deu um beijo casto e disse "Seu beijo é perfeito. _Você é perfeita."_

Acariciei seu rosto. "Eu não queria que a noite terminasse, mas realmente preciso ir" eu disse fazendo biquinho.

Ele riu e colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha, assentiu. "Tudo bem. A gente se vê amanhã de qualquer maneira." Ele me deu mais um beijo, o que me deixou aguardando por mais. Nos despedimos e ele me esperou entrar em casa para ir embora.

Pelo olho mágico da porta, vi que ele tinha ido embora. Corri para o meu quarto e me joguei na cama. Era inacreditável. Me belisquei e vi que era desnecessário. A dormência em meus lábios, devido aos nossos beijos, era a prova de que tudo aquilo realmente aconteceu. Seu gosto ainda estava na minha boca.

De repente meu celular tocou, anunciando uma sms.

**Era ele.**

Boa noite e bons sonhos.

Já sinto falta do seu beijo.

E.

É...

Eu estava apaixonada por Edward.

_x_

Os dias foram se passando e nós saíamos quase todas as noites. Ele parecia tão apaixonado quanto eu, o que me deixava mais tranquila. Nenhum de nós dois havia dito ainda que amávamos um ao outro, mas era óbvio. Em cada toque, em cada olhar, em cada beijo. Só não tínhamos achado o momento certo ainda.

Ele também parecia melhor com as crianças, mais solto com elas. Ele até virou amigo de uma delas, o Bob. Eles estavam sempre andando juntos, rindo e brincando. Era fascinante de se ver. Bob perdeu os pais em um acidente de carro e não tem família das duas partes por perto. Ele tem só 3 aninhos, mas é bastante inteligente. É ruivo e tem olhos verdes, como os de Edward, mas seus olhos brilham com a inocência de uma criança.

Alice e Jasper estavam juntos na maior parte do tempo e ele adorou a ideia do projeto. Agora ele vem sempre que pode para ajudar os adolescentes. Todos estão tão empenhados. Tudo está dando certo. Nunca estive tão feliz.

_x_

Mais um mês se passou e casais vinham a todo instante para colocar seus nomes na lista de espera para adoção. Casais felizes, realmente querendo dar um lar familiar para essas crianças. O objetivo estava sendo alcançado.

_x_

Edward voltou a ficar distante. Começou a arranjar desculpas para não sair comigo à noite. Eu não me lembrava de ter feito algo errado. Eu sei que não fiz. Nós não discutimos mais, nem temos por que fazer isso.

Tentei buscar na minha mente quando tudo isso começou. Nosso final de semana foi maravilhoso. Passamos o domingo inteiro juntos. Ele me levou para conhecer Esme e Carlisle. Seus pais são adoráveis, muito mais fofos do que ele havia comentado comigo. Não tem como não se apaixonar pelos Cullen.

Na segunda-feira, nós almoçamos juntos e fomos ao cinema à noite. Ele já parecia meio disperso. Ah! Foi na terça-feira. Bob tinha sido visitado por um casal interessado em adotá-lo. Pronto. Foi isso que o deixou assim. Mas não era isso que ele queria? Afinal, esse era o objetivo principal do projeto. Achei que ele soubesse disso.

Como eu já não ia mais de carro para o orfanato, decidi que conversaria com ele no caminho para casa, já que era ele quem me buscava e me levava de volta.

. . . . . .

Entramos no carro e o caminho de volta foi feito em um silêncio mortal. Nada confortável. Ele estacionou em frente à minha casa e antes que ele pudesse sair do carro, eu o segurei pelo braço. Ele olhou para mim e, com toda a rapidez, me joguei em cima dele e o beijei. Ele tentou não me beijar de volta, mas não resistiu e se rendeu. Eu senti a tensão no beijo e, se não me engano, até um pouco de raiva.

Por quê?

Quebrando o beijo, eu perguntei "O que está acontecendo, Edward?" Ele tentou desviar o olhar, mas eu segurei seu rosto. "O que está acontecendo? Converse comigo, Edward. Eu não aguento mais ficar no escuro quanto ao seu passado. Eu quero te conhecer. Quero saber tudo sobre você."

E pela primeira vez ele falou "Eu nem sou tão interessante, Bella. Esqueça isso."

"Não diga isso. Se você não fosse, eu não estaria aqui te pedindo explicações. Você tem andado tão frio comigo. O que eu te fiz?"

"Não é você. Sou eu."

"O que tem você, Edward? Me dê uma luz. Eu não consigo entender." Eu voltei a sentar no banco do passageiro.

"Não vale a pena se preocupar com isso."

"Edward chega!" eu gritei. "Não aguento mais! Ou você me conta ou não precisa mais me procurar. Isso que a gente tem não vai dar certo se a gente não confiar um no outro. Antes de tudo eu sou sua amiga, Edward..." eu disse, minha voz falhando no final.

A gente estava em um daqueles momentos 'agora ou nunca' e eu estava começando a ficar assustada.

Depois do que pareceram horas, ele sussurrou "Eu fui adotado."

Eu o observei e ele estava de cabeça baixa encarando suas mãos em seu colo.

"E qual é o problema nisso, Edward? Você tem uma família maravilhosa. Você teve a oportunidade que tantas crianças e adolescentes esperam ter em suas vidas."

Mais silêncio.

"Fala comigo, Edward. Por favor!"

De repente ele olhou para mim. Seus olhos cheios de fúria. "O problema, Isabella, é que você não sabe como é se sentir deslocado. Como é saber que você foi rejeitado pelos seus próprios pais. Abandonado em um lugar onde você não conhece ninguém. Sozinho..." Ele olhou vagamente para a rua a nossa frente. Ele parecia perdido. Um menino perdido.

Merda. "Baby, você tem que entender que isso já passou. Que há muito tempo você faz parte de uma família real e feliz, onde você é amado por todos. Inclusive por mim..." eu disse, corando.

Ele me olhou pela primeira vez após sua confissão e disse "Eu te amo, Isabella." Seus olhos brilhavam. "Isso é uma das coisas que vem me atormentando ultimamente, porque eu não sabia que seria capaz de sentir algo tão forte."

"Oh, Edward." Me joguei contra ele, o abraçando com todo o meu amor.

"Eu sempre fui tão frio. Eu sempre me senti rejeitado, como se eu tivesse sido vendido ao invés de adotado. Eu sei que Carlisle e Esme me amam, só não entendo como eles podem me amar se meus pais verdadeiros não conseguiram..." Ele parecia desolado.

"É simples, Edward. Como não se apaixonar por esse belo par de olhos verdes? Aposto que você era uma criança maravilhosa, linda e cheia de vida."

"Eu realmente era, até Jasper nascer."

Hmm. Naquela hora tudo se encaixava.

Ciúme.

"Eu era uma criança alegre. Eu gostava de brincar e tinha muitos amigos na escola. Depois de um ano morando com meus pais, eles me disseram que eu ganharia um irmão. Eu fiquei feliz. O problema foi quando começou a se aproximar a data do nascimento de Jasper." Ele parou um pouco e respirou fundo, continuando em seguida. "Eles começaram o enxoval e eu me senti esquecido. Rejeitado mais uma vez. Os amigos dos meus pais o parabenizavam e era como se eu não existisse porque não fizeram isso quando eu fui adotado. Eu o rejeitei quando ele nasceu, mas logo quando ele começou a andar, eu aprendi a aceitá-lo. Ele era muito bom comigo." Ele deu um sorriso.

"Na adolescência, o sentimento de rejeição voltou ainda mais forte e foi quando eu comecei a beber e a fazer todas essas besteiras." Ele disse com a voz mais baixa, envergonhado.

"Mas agora eu me sinto mudado e mais aliviado por ter dividido isso com alguém, especialmente com você, Bella." Ele segurou meu rosto e o encheu de beijos. "Eu te amo tanto, baby. Você me ajudou a ver que eu posso fazer a diferença, que eu não tenho por que me sentir assim. Que eu posso amar e ser amado."

"Eu também te amo, Edward. Demais." E com isso, ele me beijou. Com certeza o melhor beijo que ele havia me dado. Amor e ternura se dissolvendo no encontro de nossas línguas. Eu o amava e ele nunca mais se sentiria rejeitado. Não ao meu lado.

**FIM**

. . . . . .

OMG, foi difícil!

Então, para o Edward eu usei a música 'Jaded' do _Aerosmith_ e para o beijo foi 'Kiss Me Slowly' do _Parachute_. Me inspirei um pouco em cada uma das imagens escolhidas pela minha amiga oculta.

Eu tirei a **Mrs. Galahad**!(fanfiction . net (/) u (/) 1899700) Espero meeeeeesmo que você tenha gostado!

Obrigada a _Marie_ (_ strangelyholy_), autora da próxima fanfic com um tema nunca abordado antes, **HEAVENLY LIGHT **– que eu irei betar. Maiores informações em breve. **Teaser**: tl . gd (/) ikpeec

E vocês? O que acharam? Deixem uma review contando e me façam uma menina mais feliz (:

xoxo _Carol_

_ps. PARA VER OS LINKS É SÓ RETIRAR OS ESPAÇOS E OS PARENTESES. (:_


End file.
